Together
by Fionna158
Summary: Silvia is just a normal hero until she met the bad little boy, Marshall Lee. They have some things in common which brings them together as friends. They love being friends, but Marshall and Silvia want to be more than friends. Will they survive the adventures or will Silvia be taken away from Marshall? Also reviews would be nice! :)
1. Chapter 1 They meet

Chapter 1

Silvia's pov

I went over to my most favorite place in OOO. I sat down on a cliff when the sun was setting. I smiled as it set. Sometimes this helps me think. I think about what people say and hero business. I lie down on the grass and I take in a deep breath. I lyed there for 10 minutes to the blissful peace and quiet until I heard rustling in the bushes. I stood up, fists in the air, ready to fight. To be a hero you must always be ready to fight and I am.

I yelled, "Who's there?! Show yourself! You better do it or I'll beat ya down!" I heard laughing and saw a boy appear. No boy I saw before and he was a vampire. He smiled and said, "Put the fists down chick. Don't want any trouble unless you want some trouble." This boy better not piss me off. I asked, "Who are you?" He answered, "My name is Marshall Lee Abadeer. Now, who are you?" He looked at me curiously.

I sighed. I'm friends with Marceline who's a vampire, so I guess I could be nicer. I put my fists down and said, "I'm Silvia. Silvia the human." He looked at me and said, "The human? So your another human?" I nodded yes. Marshall floated around me and asked, "How old are you?" I answered, "I'm 19 years old. How about you mister scary?" Marshall said, "I'm 1003 years old, but you guess how old I look." I guessed, "You look about 18 or 19. Am I right or am I right?"

Marshall smiled and nodded. The moonlight hit the both of us at the same time. I stared at him and he stared at me. I blushed lightly and I turned around. The wind started to blow making my hair go in that direction.

Marshall's pov

I just met another human. She wore a short purple top with blue shorts. He was as black as night. It shined bright when the moonlight hit her. I started to blush a bit, and I went over to her and asked, "So you weak or you a fighter?" Silvia turned around to face me and answered, "I'm a hero. I help people with my brothers Finn and Jake."

So she has brothers. Interesting. She notice my axe base and asked, "You into music?" I smiled and answered, "Yeah girl. What about you?" Silvia smiled at me and replied, "Heck yeah. I love to sing and play guitar. I keep it around here." She took off into the bushes and took out a guitar. I said, "How about you play a song. I'd like to hear it." Silvia smiled as she played a song on her guitar.

She's good at guitar. I wonder how her is her singing. I floated next to her and said, "Sing me a song missy." Silvia glared at me and replied, "Sure, but call me missy one more time, I will through you into the Flame Kingdom." I laughed as she threatened me. I said, "Start singing." Silvia shook her head and started to sing I'm just your problem.

Her voice sounded sweet and gentle while she played her guitar. Once she finished Silvia asked, "How'd I do Marshall?" I smiled and answered, "Pretty good, but you need some work." Silvia punched me to the ground and said, "How's that?" I pushed her down with me and we both started laughing. She's pretty fun. We look at eachother and she blushes.

I sat next to her and I said, "Your cool even though you're a teenage girl. Just don't talk about your feelings." Silvia turned to me and replied, "I barely do. Duh!" She punched me into my arm. We decided to look up at the stars for sometime. Silvia seems perfect. Really perfect.


	2. Chapter 2 A challenge for Marshall

Chapter 2 

Silvia's pov

Yesterday was really fun. I haven't told Finn and Jake about my new friend, Marshall, but I'll tell them when we go to the Candy Kingdom after breakfast. I grabbed my backpack while Finn and Jake were outside waiting for me. I felt someone breath on my neck and I punched the air immeditaly. Someone yelled, "OW! Watch where you're punching!" I looked up and I saw Marshall. I would yell at him, but I don't have the time.

I asked, "What are you doing here?" Marshall replied, "Came to visit. Nice place you got here." I sighed and I put my hand on my head. Jake started to yell, "Silvia! Come on! We have to go!" I heard Finn yell, "Come on Silvia! PB and PG need us!" I needed to go or they will come in and find Marshall. I turned around and I said to Marshall, "Dude I have to go. Maybe we can hang later. I got a job to do." Marshall replied, "By doing lame work for Bubba and Bubblegum?" I looked at him with a serious look and said, "One, I said I would do anything to help others. Two, it might be important."

Marshall replied, "Well, can I come with you guys? It's fun when I mess with Bubba." I sighed and said, "Sure you can come, but you better not scare my brothers or I will throw you into the sunlight." Marshall put up his arm and said, "I swear." Marshall grabbed his hat and we went outside. Jake turned around and asked, "Um.. Who's the boy?" I replied, "This is my friend Marshall Lee. Marshall these are my brothers, Finn and Jake."

Marshall waved and said, "Silvia said I could tag along with you guys." Finn nodded and replied, "Ok, but we have to hurry. PB and PG will be pissed if we are late." I nodded and jumped on Jake's back. Marshall would have done the same thing, but looks like Jake just wants him to float there.

~3 or 5 minutes later

As we got off Jake we heard PB and PG say, "Hello young heroes." PG noticed Marshall and whispered to himself, "Oh great." I went off and asked, "So, what do you guys need us for?" PB answered, "We need you guys to got get some things for us. The things we need are a penguin and a special ice crystal." Finn asked, "What kind of ice crystal?" PG replied, "The crystal of enterity. It a very special crystal that can cure anything. It can even grate your most desires."

I looked at PG and said, "You mean a wish. I don't think a thing like that should be messed with." Marshall floated above me and said, "Don't worry. If we don't make a bad wish nothing wrong will happen. Besides I think I know where it is." We all said, "You do?" Marshall nodded and said, "It's in this ice cave Simone is always talking about. I don't know why you guys don't know about it." We all looked at Marshall with shock.

I just looked PB and PG and said, "We'll get those things for you guys." Jake said, "Yeah boy!" Marshall looked at my brothers lik he was about to laugh. I would laugh too, but we have a mission to do!

Marshall's pov

Silvia, her brothers, and I were heading towards the Ice Kingdom to get some things that Bubba and Bonnie wanted. Silvia and Finn put on their sweaters as we made it to the Ice Kingdom. As I pointed out where the cave was we ended up seeing Ice Queen and Ice King screaming at a boy. Ice Queen yelled, "For the last time boy! You get out of here!" The boy looked up and said, "This is my home too. So, I am not leaving."

Ice Queen and Ice King threw ice bolt at him, but he stopped them with and impentriable ice sheild. Then he pushed them back with a blizzard yelling, "Now stay out!" We watched him. I saw no crown or anything that could give him ice powers. Silvia jumped off of Jake and yelled, "Hey you!" The boy turned around and walked towards Silvia. He smiled and said, "What a lovely lady. My name is Storm. Yours?" She replied, "My name is Silvia the human. These are my brothers, Finn and Jake. This is my friend, Marshall Lee." He kissed her hand with made Silvia blush. I made a fist like I was going to punch him.

Storm said, "That's a lovely name. Now, why are you here in the Ice Kingdom." Finn replied, "We are here for the crystal of enternity. Marshall says we are going to an ice cave close by." Storm nodded and said, "Well, you are going in the right direction. How about I come with you guys?" Heck to the no. I don't want this dude tagging along. Before I could say anything Silvia said, "Sure. It'll be cool to hang with another person."

Storm smiled and now is tagging along with us. Man, what is wrong with me?


	3. Chapter 3 A hero damaged

Chapter 3

Silvia's pov

We finally made it. I looked around and I saw the entire place was made of ice. I'm just amazed. I feel someone put there hand on my shoulder and I turn around. I see its Marshall which reminds me that we need to finish the mission. Storm pointed us in the direction of the crystal. I wish we wouldn't get it, but orders are orders. Marshall's gaze met mine and from the look of it he knew I don't want to get the crystal.

I heard Storm say, "We're here." He pointed at the crystal. "_It is small, but very powerful._" I thought in my head. Jake streched his hand, grabbed the crystal, and gave it to Finn. Finn put the crystal in his backpack while I just watched. Sometimes being a girl adventurer makes things worse. As I thought about that Marshall went next to me and whispered, "Let's go already and ditch that bitch named Storm." I gave him a look and whispered back, "No way dude. He will be an awesome friend. What's with you?"

I saw Storm look around and say, "We need to leave. Now." I looked around and I saw no danger. When I was about to ask why, Marshall yelled, "Silvia! Watch out!" I looked up and saw a wall coming down. I jumped out of the way and another wall came down seperating me from my family and friends. I yelled, "Hello?! Finn?! Jake?! Storm?! Marshall?!" I looked around and I saw the ice reflecting my reflection. All I saw was myself.

When I looked around for 5 more minutes and when I looked at every wall I saw my friends. They we all bleeding and saying, "Why didn't you help us? Why?!" I covered my ears just looking at each reflection. Then I just stared at one, Marshall. I uncovered my ears and I yelled, "Marshall! Help! Anybody!" Tears rolled down my eyes and the reflection of Marshall kept saying, "You're a bitch. I wish I never met you. I hate you."

I kept yelling, "Marshall! Stop! Please!" I know it's a trick, but I want it to stop. I just want it to stop.

Marshall's pov

I just kept punching the ice wall waiting for it to break. Jake was helping and so was Finn. Storm just stood there doing nothing. I said, "Stork or whatever, come help us! We need to get Silvia out of there." Storm replied, "It's Storm not Stork. Also, step aside." Storm shot an ice bolt and the wall and it started to crack. Jake and Finn yelled, "Do it again! The wall will break!"

Storm did it again and the entire wall broke. Smoke swirled around for a minute making us cough. I looked around seeing Silvia on the ground crying. I floated over to her and said, "Don't worry Silvia, I'm here." She looked up and wiped her tears. Silvia said weakly, "I hate that crystal.." Her eyes closed, but she was still breathing. I lifted her up and I saw she was unconcious.

Jake didn't like that I was holding Silvia, but I didn't care. I looked at Storm and asked, "Do you know what happened to her?" Storm nodded his head yes. Finn yelled, "Then help us help her!" Storm floated up to me and started to take Silvia. I pushed him back because I don't trust him. Jake said, "How about we all go back to the Candy Kingdom, and we grab the peguin too." Storm and I gave Jake a look, but then Finn said, "Come on guys. Maybe Gumball and Bubblegum can help." I sighed and we started to walk towards the Candy Kingdom. 

~The heroes reach the Candy Kingdom

Bubba and Bonnie were helping with Silvia. Bonnie came to us and said, "She doesn't look good. Silvia's body temperature went down and she looks like she has more things that are wrong." Jake asked, "What else is wrong with her?" Bubba came out and answered, "Her mind. We examined it and we say many depressing memories are coming out straight at once. Silvia needs to stay here for 2 days so we can help her. We'll do the best we can."

They better do the best they can. Besides, I know how it feels to have depressing memories. I just hope she is all right.


	4. Chapter 4 Jealousy

Chapter 4

Silvia's pov

Months have passed since that day. To be accurate it has been 2 months. Bubblegum and Gumball helped me during the time I was healing. I wasn't able to adventure for 2 weeks! Sucky right? Well, right now I'm outside watching Finn and Jake wrestle. I would join them, but I just want to think for now. Finn yelled, "Hey Silvia! Jake and I found a lake yesterday and maybe you want to swim with us?" I smiled. Finn knows I love to swim, I yelled back, "Sure! Wait up!" I grabbed my backpack and raced towards them.

We started to walk through the woods. Finn asked, "You ok sis?" I nodded yes. Finn and Jake say I"m acting weird especially around Marshall. I tell them I'm fine and everything, but it's not true. I'm starting to have feelings toward Marshall and if I tell Jake, he'll ground me until I'm in my thirties. I stare at the ground thinking until Jake yells, "We're here!" I looked up and saw the lake. Jake jumped in while Finn and I started to take off our clothes leaving us with our inner clothing. I just hope no one comes.

Finn and I jumped in at the same time. I splashed Jake while Finn splashed me. I turned around to see someone in the bushes. Dang it! I blushed because its Marshall. Hope Jake doesn't... "YOU PERVERT!" Too late. Jake screamed so loud I bet Ice King could hear him. Jake pounched onto Marshall trying to get his hat off. Finn started to encourage him, but I said to Finn, "Dude, not cool." He looked at me with a look, but I looked at Jake attacking Marshall. Why do I have to stop these fights?

I got out of the lake and pushed Jake off of Marshall. I said, "Jake calm down. You could have killed him." Jake gave me a look which I hate and replied, "I know. That's what I was trying to do!" Then I punched Marshall in the arm and said, "You're a pervert." Marshall replied, "I know." He smiled and I blushed. I went and jumped into the lake again.I was hoping Jake would come in which didn't happen. He just sat next to Marshall like a guard dog for me.

I watched them talk. Jake mostly sounded angry. After an hour Finn and I dryed ourselves off. We put our clothes back on which is good because I don't want Marshall looking at me weirdly. Finn said, "Hey Silvia, don't you have a date with Storm?" Marshall made a angry look. I looked at Finn and replied, "It's not a date. We are just hanging out." Jake said, "Yeah. Just hanging out. I think he's pretty good for you. He's nice and sweet. Isn't that good enough for you?" I stared at Jake angerly and replied, "Storm is just my friend. Jeez. Just let me go hang with him without feeling weird." They nodded as I left.

Marshall started to follow me after I left Finn and Jake. Marshall said, "How about you hang with me today." I replied, "I already told Storm I would hang with him. I'm not going to ditch him." Marshall looked at bit upset. I sighed and said, "I'll hang with you tonight. We could jam together." Marshall smiled and replied, "Yeah, tonight. Don't forget." I giggled as he left.

Marshall's pov

I can't believe she thinks I left! I'm following her to the ice lake they usually hang at. Once we made it there I saw Storm wave at her to come. Silvia went over to the ice lake and hugged Storm. I hid behind a hill where I could see them. Silvia said, "Man, the Ice Kingdom looks amazing at this time of day." Storm replied, "It's not as amazing as you." Storm smiled which made Silvia blush.

I clunched my fist. Man, I really want to punch him. I swear if he makes a move, he'll end up in a ditch. They started to talk so I started to listen. Silvia said, "You know you are becoming a really cool friend." Storm replied, "You too." Storm looked at her and blushed. He leaned in and kissed her! Silvia blushed bright red. I just stared doing nothing. I have this feeling of jealousy and hurt. I want to punch Storm and I think Silvia's enjoying it. I sigh and just go away. Maybe she just doesn't like me like I like her.


	5. Chapter 5 Broken heart

Chapter 5

Silvia's pov

Storm had kissed me. I pushed him off and said, "Dude, what was that?!" Storm said, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" I got angry and said, "I'll talk to you later." I went off and I took a walk in the woods. I sighed and I noticed I was heading towards Marshall. I guess I could visit him since he asked if I could jam. I knock on his door and he opens it. I smile, but he just frowns.

I said, "Hey Marshall. I guess we can jam now." Marshall replied, "I don't feel like jamming today." I was confused and said, "Well, maybe we could go on an adventure." Marshall replied, "You wouldn't want to go on an adventure with me 'cause I'm a pervert." I frowned becaue he mentioned it. He know I didn't mean it. I said, "You know I didn't mean it."

He sighed and said, "Get out." I was about to cry until I said, "But Marshall..." Marshall yelled, "I said get out! You bitch! I wish I never met you! I hate you!" Tears rolled down my eyes because that's what I saw the day I went unconcious. I could barely speak, but I decided to tell him since he hates me. I yelled as loud as I could, "I loved you! But since you hate me, stay away from me! I never want to see you again Marshall Lee!"

I ran out of his cave crying. I fell to the ground letting the tears go down my cheek. Marshall broke my heart. I looked up and I saw Marceline. She asked, "Why are you crying?" I answered, "My heart was just broken." Marceline wiped my tears and said, "Well, don't cry. I don't like seeing my friends cry." I smiled and stood up. I asked, "Do you know if Finn and Jake are at the treehouse?"

Marceline answered, "They're not there. I got a solution to heartbreak. It's ice cream. It keeps you calm." I said, "Thanks Marceline." She said, "You're welcome." I was still upset, but as I started eating ice cream at the treehouse, I started to stop crying. My heart is still broken and I never want to see Marshall again. I want to get rid of this heartbreak and I know how.

Marshall's pov

I can't believe it. She said she loves me. Actually loved. I frowned and grabbed my base and played at few notes. I can't believe I yelled that. I wish I knew a way to apologize, but she doesn't wants to see me. I heard knocking on the door and I raced towards it thinking it was Silvia. It wasn't. It was Marceline. I sigh and said, "What is it Marcy?"

Marceline punched me in the face yelling, "That's what you get!" I yelled, "OW! That hurt you bitch!" Marceline said, "It better have hurt! You hurt Silvia!" Oh man, she knows. How? I asked, "Why do you think it was me?!" Marcy yelled, "Cause I knew she liked you! Dude, she even asked me if you liked her back! But I couldn't tell because you made me promise not to tell!"

I got angry and broke and picture on the counter. Marceline said, "You better be angry because you just lost her." Marceline then said as she was about to leave, "Here's some advice. Listen to her before yelling things. Better do it before she does something stupid to get the heartbreak out of her mind." Marcy left and I thought for a moment.

I know I messed up badly. I just hope Silvia won't try anything dumb. Suddenly my eyes widened as I thought about that. Silvia is going to wish to forget about me with the crystal of enterity.


	6. Chapter 6 Too Late

Chapter 6

Silvia's pov

I made it to the Candy Kingdom to see that Gumball and Bubblegum where experimenting in their lab. I snuck by them to the room that contained the crystal of enternity. There were two guards which aren't a problem. I grabbed a smoke bomb from my backpack and threw it at them. Once they were blinded I went in and shut the door.

The crystal was glowing brightly. Princess Bubblegum said it will do that when a person wants to wish for something. I was also told that no wish can be reversed, not even with another wish. The only thing to break the wish is...

Marshall's pov

I have to hurry! Once I made it into the Candy Kingdom I went into Bubba's and Bonnie's lab. Bubba had seen me and asked, "What are you doing here Marshall?" I answered, "It's Silvia! She's going to wish to erase her memory!" Bonnie dropped the container in her had and said, "Where is she now?" I replied, "I think she's trying to find the crystal of enternity."

Bubba and Bonnie made a look which made me yell, "You told her where it is!" Bubba said, "She's a heroine Marshall. We had to tell her." I sighed and said, "Take me to the crystal of enternity." They both nodded and rushed out of the lab with me. I hope we make it on time.

Silvia's pov

I grabbed the crystal. I grasped it in my hands and tears rolled down my eyes. It was time to forget. I said, "I wish... I wish I could forget. Forget Marshall and forget everything about him." The crystal glowed brightly and as it did I started to panic. I tried to get out of the room, but the door was stuck.

I started to yell, "Someone get me out of here!" I started to punch the door as I heard Marshall yell, "Silvia! Are you ok?!" I yelled, "I'm sorry! I wished to forget! I guess I'm going to get my wish..." I started to cry and I started to feel dizzy. Marshall yelled, "Silvia, can you hear me?!"

I replied softly, "Marshall..." I fell to the ground. I heard Marshall say, "Don't worry I'm coming in!" He kicked open the door just as I blacked out.

Marshall's pov

We found Silvia on the ground, unconscious. I went over to her to see she cried just before she blacked out. I said, "Silvia, wake up please." Bonnie went to me and said, "She'll wake up soon Marshall. Trust us." I replied, "I trust you." I picked Silvia up and said, "Let's take her to the Candy hospital."

Bubba and Bonnie helped me take her to the hospital. I put her on a bed and Bubba said, "We'll check if her pulse and her body temperature." I nodded and floated outside.

~Time skip! 1 hour later

Bonnie and Bubba came out and Bonnie said, "She's stable. We don't know if the crystal worked. May not because magic is real and science is." I rolled my eyes and floated into the room before they said, anything else about it. I saw Silvia on the bed, heart beating.

I went over to her to see Silvia's eyes open. I smiled and said, "How are you feeling Silvia?" Silvia glared at me. My smile turned into a frown as she said, "Wait, um... Who are you?"


	7. Chapter 7 Helping her remember

Chapter 7

Silvia's pov

There was this strange guy in front of me. I asked him who he is and he answered, "My name is Marshall Lee. Don't you remember?" I shook my head no and said, "Are we friends or something?" Marshall replied, "We're friends..." His voice sounded a bit upset when he said that. I looked at him and asked, "Do Finn and Jake know I'm here or are they on an adventure?"

Marshall was about to answer, but was interupted by Marceline. Marceline said, "Finn and Jake know you're here. They are about to sign you out of here." I smiled and said, "Thanks Marceline. At least I'm in my regular clothes." I get up and grab my backpack. Marceline was staring at Marshall. Good thing I remebered his name. I waved goodbye and left.

Once I left and went outside with Finn and Jake the wind started to blow. Finn said, "So... Uh Silvia, are you ok?" I replied, "Yeah bro, I'm fine. Why was I in the hospital anyways?" Finn and Jake looked at each other with looks and Jake finally spoke up, "You sorta wished to erase a memory of someone. You got knocked out and um.. that's it." My eyes widened and I asked, "Who did I wish to forget?" Finn answered, "You wished to forget about Marshall Lee."

"_Now I know why he was upset!_" I thought. I said, "Why would I do that? He seems cool." Before Finn could reply, Jake replied, "Because he's a perv. He's looks at you weird and I just don't like it!" Jake made a hmph look and Finn and I just laughed. We made it to the treehouse a few minutes later. I told Finn and Jake that I wanted to sit on the grass and watch the sunset.

As I sat on the green grass, I thought about Marshall. "_I wonder why I would wish to forget him. Maybe we can jog my memory somehow._" The wind started to blow and someone poked my shoulder. I turned around to see Marshall, with his umbrella, I asked, "How'd you find me?" Marshall replied, "We met here." Marshall sat down next to me and I said, "I'm sorry I wished to forget you. Finn and Jake told me what happened." Marshall looked at me and replied, "It's ok. You had a good reason."

I gave Marshall an sad look and said, "Whatever that reason was, I still shouldn't have done it. It's just I can't remember anything about you. Nothing at all." Marshall put his hand on my shoulder and replied, "Don't worry. I'm going to find a way to restore your memory. No matter the cost." I smiled at Marshall and hugged him. This made him blush bright red.

Marshall's pov

After talking to Silvia and watching the sunset with her, I said, "I'll be back in a few minutes. I think I have something to help your memory." Silvia nodded a told me to meet her in her room. I closed my umbrella while I left and floated home to my house. I looked for a tape Silvia and I had made to look at for memories. I searched through my drawers and finally found it next to my old journal and my new journal. I held the tape in my hands and went to Silvia's room.

I entered to see, she wasn't there so I decided to wait. After and hour or so, Silvia walked in happy to see me. She asked, "What's that?" I replied, "It this video we made. I thought maybe we could watch it and it may jog your memory." Silvia smiled and said, "That's a good idea. Let's watch it." I put the tape in BMO after Silvia brought him up here. Once it started we saw Silvia and I jaming together. Silvia looked at it like she really remebered it.

Then after we were done jaming in the tape I begging Silvia to say something into it. She said that I had to say something too. I told her to go first and she had said that I'm a fun guy and wish this could go on forever. I said that I want that too and that she a pretty cool chick. The video went on with us talking to eachother and sometimes us singing a song together. Once the video was over, I took the tape out and BMO went downstairs.

Silvia yawned and went onto her bed. She fell asleep instanly and I looked at curiously. I decided I should stay for a bit, so I floated above her and started to doze off.

~Few hours later.. exactly 6:34 a.m.

I woke up to a large crash. I looked around to see Silvia's window was broken. There was a rock on the floor and a note tied to it. I picked up the rock and grabbed the note. It said:

_Dear Marshall Lee,_

_Looks like you and your pretty little girl had a fun time hanging. That's going to stop soon. You have to meet me at the Night-O-Sphere at 9:00 a.m today. Also bring your pretty friend, Silvia. See you later Marshall Lee._

_Your friend,_

_Kyle_

I ripped up the letter and looked at Silvia. I hadn't told her anything about Kyle. She can't know anything. I'm going to leave her here. I don't want her to get hurt. Looks like I'm going to have to handle Kyle myself.

**First, I know you're wondering who Kyle is. He's my new oc who despises Marshall. They have a past together when Marshall was still with Ashley. The thing is Kyle is Ashley's best friend, but when they broke up Kyle was there for her. Marshall and Kyle were still friends until something turned there friendship into hate. Wait til the next chapter to find out more about Kyle!**

**~Fionna158**


	8. Chapter 8 Tricked

Chapter 8

Marshall's pov

I went into the Night-O-Sphere at 9:00 a.m. just like Kyle asked. I waited for a few minutes and Kyle finally appeared. I said, "You're late." Kyle replied, "I had some business to take care of." I saw that their was blood dripping off of his hands. The blood wasn't his. I asked, "What do you want? I thought your majesty didn't want to see my face again."

Kyle smiled and replied, "Yeah, but I know the answer of something you want." I said, "Yeah right." Kyle replied, "Didn't I tell you to bring your little friend? Did the big bad Vampire King forget? Just like his friend forgot about him." Kyle snapped his fingers making Silvia appear with ropes on her hand and feet. Silvia yelled, "Let go of me! I swear you are going to regret kidnapping me!" My eyes widen and I yelled, "Let her go!"

Kyle pushed her towards me and Silvia landed on the ground with a thud. Silvia saw me and said, "Marshall, a little help." I untied her and helped her up. She asked, "Who is that guy?" She pointed towards Kyle while Kyle just smiled happily. I replied, "Just an old friend." Kyle said, "I wouldn't consider ourselves friends. I would say enemies. You can tell her Marshall or I will." I sighed and said, "Kyle was an old friend of mine. After I broke up with my ex-girlfriend we were still friends. After one of my concerts we got into an argument. When he came to talk to me he had blood on his hands. When I looked through the curtains I saw half of the crowd dead and the rest were running away. He told me it felt good to let his evil self out. I yelled at him to go away and he did. Later, I went to his kingdom to check on him but instead he tried to kill me so I tried to kill him. I burned part of his castle and destroyed half of his kingdom."

Silvia gave me a mad look, but it was meant for Kyle. Silvia went up to Kyle and said, "What do you want with my friend anyways?" Kyle replied, "I got something for him which may help you." He pushed Silvia down to the ground. She got up angry and punched Kyle in the face and then kicked him where no body wants to be kicked. Silvia stood next to me, smiling, while I just burst out laughing. Kyle got up and said, "You better be careful about what you do to me, girly. I know how to get your memory of Marshall back." My laughing stopped after he said that.

I said, "That's impossible. No one knows, but Silvia." Kyle replied, "I studied the crystal for years Marshall. I know how to reverse the wish." I replied, "Just tell me what it is. Silvia needs to remember!" Kyle said, "I'll give it to you. For a price." Silvia looked at me with concern. I told her I would help her remember no matter the cost. I asked, "What do you want, Kyle?" Kyle smiled and answered, "I tell you what I want later. But you promise to give me what I want later?" I said, "I promise."

Kyle made a light of energy causing a crystal to appear. Kyle said, "This is the crystal of hope. This crystal can reverse any wish she made." Kyle threw me the crystal and I caught it. Before he left, Kyle said, "Remember Marshall Lee. You owe me. Also Silvia. Don't be an ass when your memory comes back." He disappeared and left me and Silvia here. I said, "Let's get out of here." I made the portal back to her room and once we went inside, Silvia said, "Marshall, you owe him something. That something may be very bad. I don't want you to get hurt." Silvia hugged me and said, "You can do it now. Help me remember."

I gave the crystal to her and the crystal started to glow. Suddenly everything went black.

~TIME SKIP! 1 hour later...

I woke up to see Silvia was gone. I looked around to see that her room was empty and she was no where to be seen. When I got up I heard laughter, evil laughter. Kyle appeared in front of me and said, "I can't believe you fell for that, Marshall Lee." My demon eyes appeared and I said angrily, "Where is Silvia?!" Kyle smiled showing his sharp teeth. Kyle replied, "Well, she should be transported to a dungeon. My dungeon."

I lunged to attack him, but he disappeared and reappeared right behind me. Kyle said, "If you want the person you love back. Come and get her." He disappeared and left me there. I can't believe he did this. Actually, I believe it. Now, I'm pissed off and I'm going to kill Kyle.


	9. Chapter 9 She's dead

Chapter 9

Silvia's pov

I woke up in a cell. Everything was weird looking and their was a bowl of water. I decided not to drink it and I yelled, "Hey! Is anyone there?!" The response I got was from a certain someone I didn't want to see. It was from Kyle. He said, "No one can here you but me." I got angry, but I decided not to lose my temper. I asked, "What did you do, Kyle?" Kyle replied, "To get at Marshall. He'll come to rescue and he will want to kill me. I got a plan though." I decided to ask about the plan so I asked, "This is your plan, or do you have more?" Kyle replied, "All you have to know is after this, there won't be a Vampire King anymore."

I was shocked and stumbled back. Kyle said, "Besides that, your brothers may want revenge." I asked, "Why?" He smiled and answered, "Because I'm going to kill you in front of Marshall Lee. Your brothers will find your lifeless body and will want revenge." After he said that, Kyle left without another word. I looked around to see I was in his kingdom's dungeon. I thought, "_Marshall Lee, wherever you are, please don't come._"

Marshall's pov

I reach Kyle's kingdom and see that Kyle is in his room. I flew next to Kyle's balcony. I turned invisible and went inside Kyle's room. I saw that Kyle was talking to someone, but when I got closer Kyle said, "I know you're there Marshall Lee." I reappeared and yelled, "What did you do to Silvia?!" Kyle got up and replied, "Why, Marshall. Care about a girl much?" I got angry and punched Kyle. He fell to the ground, but started to laugh. Kyle disappeared, so I flew as fast as I could to his dungeon.

I saw Silvia in a cell and went over to it and said, "Silvia!" She looked up and said, "Marshall! You have to leave!" I replied, "I'm not leaving without you!" I grabbed the keys and opened the cell. I saw tears going down her cheeks and I said, "Don't cry. I'll get you out.." At that moment I was punched by Kyle. Kyle laughed and said, "You're weak Marshall. Just wait till what's next." I didn't know what he was talking about, but the look on Silvia's face means she knows.

Silvia yelled, "You're a monster! I swear I'll find a way to kill you!" Kyle smiled and said, "How will you do that when you're dead?" He stabbed Silvia in both of her shoulders. Kyle kept stabbing her in the shoulders. Silvia was screaming. She was screaming, "I'M KILL YOU! MY BROTHERS AND I WILL KILL YOU! OW! MARSHALL!" That's when he ended it. Kyle stabbed Silvia in the heart. A tear rolled down her cheek as her breathing stopped. I yelled, "YOU BASTARD!" I started to beat up Kyle and when I was about to end it, he said, "Give it up Marshall. She's dead and soon you will be too." He disappeared as tears rolled down my cheeks.

I went over to Silvia's lifeless body and cried. I picked her up and floated her out of there. As reached Finn and Jake's treehouse I saw that they were with Marceline outside. I landed on my knees and put Silvia's body on the ground. I heard Finn yell, "Silvia!" Finn ran to Silvia and began to cry. Marceline had tears rolling down her cheek along with Jake. Marceline and Jake kept asking what happened. I didn't respond to them because I can't. Finn was still crying as Jake went up to him to comfort Finn.

Marceline went up to me and said, "It's not your fault, Marshall. You tried your best." She hugged me, but I didn't feel better. It's my fault. It's all my fault.

**This isn't the end! There is more coming! Hope you like it! Review please!**

**~Fionna158**


	10. Chapter 10 The Plan

Chapter 10

Nobody's pov

It has been about 5 days since Silvia died. Marshall was misrable during those days. He kept playing some songs he used to play with Silvia. After day 3 he even got a visit from Marceline. She tried to cheer him up, but it didn't work. When day 5 hit, which is right now, Marshall just sat there thinking about so many chances he had to say "I love you." to Silvia.

Marshall's pov

Day 5. Oh great, another day I regret hurting, causing her to wish away her memory, then causing her death. I'm an idiot. No one blames me, but I should be blamed. I caused her death... Me and my stupid rivials. I heard a knock at the door so I yelled, "Go away!" I heard Finn say, "Marshall, PB and PG need to talk to us!" I sighed and decided to go with Finn. As we made it to the Candy Kingdom, I saw Jake, Marceline, Bonnie, and Bubba. Bonnie said, "Oh, Finn! Marshall! Finally you're here! Gumball and I have great news!" Jake asked, "What's the news?" I was looking down while I was in my hoodie. I looked up when Bubba said, "We found a way to bring back Silvia."

Everyone looked happy. Finn asked, "How? How do we bring her back?" Bonnie replied, "We studied the crystal of eternity. It can't bring her back, but if we use its essence, it may work. We also need another thing to bring her back." I asked, "What is it?" Bonnie and Bubba looked at each other and said, "We need to get some blood from one of her parents. We also need to get Kyle's blood, which Marshall may enjoy." I smiled because that would be fun. Finn then said, "But we don't know who our mother is and our dad is somewhere in space." Jake nodded in agreement and said, "Besides how will we find their mom! She might be dead!"

Everyone saw Finn freeze for a moment. The thought of his mother being dead froze him, but what was worse is that he thought that the only way to get his sister back may be gone. Then Marceline said, "Wait, you told me earlier that we may find her. How?" Bonnie replied, "Well, we heard that some humans may be around the badlands, but a bit far because of the radiation. We made a map which may be their exact location." Bonnie then put a map on the ground pointing to the 'X'. Bubba rolled up the map and said, "Since you guys are her closest friends and family, we decided to invite you all to help find Finn and Silvia's mother." I asked, "What happens if she's dead?" Bonnie frowned and replied, "Then nothing can be done."

I frowned for a moment, but I was determined. I was hoping that Finn and Silvia's mom was alive, so that we can revive Silvia. I'm wishing that hope will be helpful.

Silvia's pov

(**Yes, I know she's dead, but she's not in the land of the dead. She's trapped somewhere were there is no one else.**)

It was cold in here. I've been here for 5 days. Most of those days I cried or I thought about my family or Marshall. I keep hearing this voice. It sounds like a female. It keeps saying, "Don't give up! They will find a way to revive you!" I keep trying my best not to give up. I felt like giving up one day, but that's when the voice can. The voice keeps me strong, so I won't give up. Suddenly, I heard some familiar voices. It sounded like Finn, Jake, Bubblegum, Gumball, Marceline, and... Marshall.

Marshall... Oh man, I remember.. He broke my heart, but I forgive him. I love him too much. I heard that they are going to revive me. The voice was right. They are going to revive me and I won't give up! Then I hear breathing. I turn around to see the Lich and Kyle. My eyes widen in terror. The Lich said, "Hero, you may get revived, but I will make sure you will suffer." The Lich disappeared and Kyle was still here. I was ready to fight, so I ran towards him and started to punch, but he blocked them. When I tried again, he caught my fists. Kyle said, "No wonder Marshall took an interest in you. You are one hot girl."

I got angry and punched him in the gut. Kyle than caught me and stared at me. I tried to punch or kick him off, but he stopped me. Kyle then kissed me as I struggled to get him off. Once he stopped I said, "You fucking bastard. I told you that I'm going to kill you and I really mean it." Kyle smirked at me and said, "Says the cute girl. I'd like to see you try." Kyle disappeared when I was about to punch him. I yelled, "Dang it!" I punched the ground and I started to cry. I miss Marshall. I need him back and I want Marshall to help me kill Kyle. I finally mumbled under my breath, "Marshall, if you can hear me like I can hear you, when you revive me... Help me kill Kyle."

I then I thought one thing that helped me feel positive. "_When I get revived, I'm going to hug my family and I'm going to hug my friends. I believe in them and they believe in me._"


End file.
